Phineas and the Zarkayllas
by Richard Spaniard
Summary: Phineas meets a businessman but feels a connection with him almost as if they were related.


(At Perry's lair, Perry is on a chair speaking with Carl on the monitor).

Carl: Agent P, as you know Dr. Doofenschmirtz gave up evil but lately he has been buying parts and it is suspected he might be building a machine. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it if necessary.

At Doofenschmirtz evil incorporated. Dr Doofenschmirtz was perfecting some device.

Heinz: Ah Perry the platypus what an unexpected surprise and when I say unexpected I mean completely expected. Then a cage dropped from the floor trapping perry. Want to see what I made well behold, the flashback futuristic locatinator. Well here is my backstory on why I built this. Back when I was a little boy in Gimmelschtump I met a Coronian boy named Wolfgango Zarkaylla. You know Coronia the country south of Drusselstein but northwest of Italy. Well, apparently Wolfgango was from some noble family there and he stayed in Gimmelschtump as a base for his father to work in the Coronian embassy. Anyway Wolfgango was like my best friend after Baloony disappeared. He never made fun of me like all the other kids did and he and I built inventions and worked on many projects together. But one day, Wolfgango's father got a new job in Holland so the family moved and I never saw Wolfgango again, but now perry the platypus I called one of Wolgango's relatives in Coronia and found out that he has moved to the tri state area. So I am going to use this device to track him down". HEY PERRY THE PLATYPUS WHERE ARE YOU Going! (Perry takes off in his jetpack) Oh well , he said back to my plan (he activated the device and an address popped up). Yes, I found him and he went in his truck and took off. He rang the doorbell and he shouted Wolfgango and a tall brown with slightly grayhaired man with a pointy head answered

Wolfgango: Heinz is that you my gosh it's been such a long time please come in. (Heinz went inside and they talked). So tell me about your life Rodrigo, well I have been in the US for a while now. And once I had a family.

Heinz: What do you mean Wolfgango ?

Wolfgango : Well have you ever heard of that pop star Lindana?

Heinz: Yes I have I once went on a date with her in the 80s

Wolfgango: oh you have

Heinz: yeah but it did not go so well why do you ask?

Wolfgango: Well I once had a relationship with her and we were married. And we had a daughter named Candavelagra Geraldrinia and she was pregnant with a boy that I was going to name Phinniando Tarkannano.

Wolfgango: But what happened well my work started to clash with her lifestyle and she left me for some British dude.

Heinz: Wow, that's tough

Wolfgango: yeah and I never saw my children again. I hope someday I can be the dad I never got the chance to be. So that's my life how' yours Heinz.

Heinz: Well I was once married to a woman named Charlene and we a daughter named Vanessa, Heinz said she's 25 now Charlene and I are divorced but she and I share custody of Vanessa.

Wolfgango: Wow my daughter would be 24 now. And my son would be about 19 because his birthday was a couple of weeks ago.

Heinz: Ohh don't worry Wolfgango someday you'll find them

Wolfgango: thanks Heinz you're such a good friend.

Heinz: Well ill be going now ok bye Wolfgango said be back soon. End of scene.

(a few months later )

Isabella: Hey Phineas, sweetie whatcha doin giving Phineas a kiss on the lips .

Phineas : Hey my love( kissed her back) Nothing much, I am just a little tired from homework

Isabella: Ow Sweetie, forget about that come in let's go to Tri State.

(The couple drove down to their college and saw a flyer)

Phineas: Hey this looks cool, it says here that Rodrigo Zarkaylla from the Coronian based Zarkaylla enterprises will be here this afternoon talking about his engineering firm.

"Ive read about them" Isabella said back "when I was a fireside girl, I read in the magazine they are one of the wealthiest most powerful families in Coronia".

Phineas: I've heard the same thing

(Later that afternoon)

Announcer: Tri State college is proud to present Rodrigo Zarkaylla of Zarkaylla Enterprises.

Rodrigo: Thank you everyone, so let me take you through my life journey, I was born in Coronia, the youngest of five children. My two brothers are: Wolfgango and Tarkannano and two sisters: Candavelagra and Geraldrinia. My family was always wealthy as we are nobility, but during the Coronian civil war of the 1970s, my family lost a lot of its fortune. As children, me and my brothers were always into building stuff even though our older sisters, Candavelagra and Geraldrinia were always trying to bust us.

Phineas: (to Isabella) wow, kind of like me

Rodrigo: Anyway, after we lost a lot of our fortune, our father Wolfgango Tarkannano Zarkaylla died me and my brothers worked in order to not only support our family but also to fulfill our dreams of being inventors. Although I have to admit my older brothers Wolfgango and Tarkannano did the heavy lifting to support us while our sisters cooked and cleaned for us even though they still tried to bust us to mom. Anyhow, eventually our sisters went to college and helped us get through. Wolfgango spent half his life savings to start up the company, our first series of gadgets were holograms that we rented to a theme park. They made a fortune, enough to keep us a float and they rest they say is history. My Brothers and sisters still run the company to this very day.

(Phineas approaches Rodrigo after the speech)

Phineas: That was amazing Mr Zarkaylla sir.

Rodrigo: thank you I (his back is turned to Phineas originally, but turns around to face him and looks at him as if he knew him)

Phineas: sir?

Rodrigo: sorry, and you are

Announcer: Phineas Flynn, one of our finest Physics students

Rodrigo: Nice to meet you, Phineas, one of Tri State's finest Physics students huh?

Phineas: yeah I once built a rollercoaster when I was less than 10.

Isabella: Yeah I can vouch for that?

Rodrigo: And you missy are?

Phineas: Isabella Garcia Shapiro, the love of my life (kisses her)

Isabella (blushing): Oh Sweetie

Rodrigo: I like you already Phineas, here is my cell phone number if you ever want to call me.

Phineas: Thank you (takes it and leaves)

Rodrigo: (to himself) Man, that guy sure looks like my brothers. Oh well speaking of which I better get back to Wolfy's house.

(Rodrigo is driving to his brothers Wolfgango's house, knocks on the door and the man who was with dr Doffenschmirtz is sitting on the couch)

Wolfgango: Hey bro, how was the speech at tri state state?

Rodrigo: It was good, you know I really hit it off with this kid named Phineas.

Wolfgango: you did?

Rodrigo: Yeah apparently he is a physics student there and he and his girlfriend tells me he was building all sorts of wacky things as a kid?

Wolfgango: wow, just like us

Rodrigo: yeah, as a matter of fact he looked like you too, as he had a triangular head

Wolfgango: Really that is something.

Rodrigo: Yeah and I felt something about him too, almost as if we were related. Anyway, I gave him my phone number

Wolfgango: ok, its nice that you make friends but just don't give out your cell phone number to strangers okay?

Rodrigo: ok

Wolfgango: (takes out his wallet and looks at a picture of a little girl), My little Candavelagra, I wish I knew where you and your brother are so I can hug and kiss you both.

(Later at tri state state, Phineas is in his dorm, using his laptop when a skype request comes in and he click on it.)

Candace: Hey little bro, how are you?

Phineas: Good, sis how is work at the law firm and Jeremy?

Candace: Good, how's Isabella?

Phineas: Good, we went to hear Rodrigo Zarkaylla from Zarkaylla enterprises speak today and he gave me his phone number.

Candace: Zarkaylla Enterprises, I did a contract for them a while back, I was supposed to meet one of the chief legal officers who apparently are sisters but they had to go somewhere else at the last minute and sent one of their assistants, so what did Zarkaylla talk about.

Phineas: His childhood.

Candace: Well, that great, see you spring break little bro bye

(Phineas turns off his laptop)

(a few weeks later, Wolfgango is walking to a restaurant with Dr Doofenschmirtz)

Wolfgango: Thanks for taking me to lunch, Heinz its been a while since I've had Drusselsteinian food.

Dr Doofenschmirtz: No problem Wolfy, I hope you dont mind but my daughter Vanessa and her boyfriend Ferb will be joining us.

(they go inside where Vanessa and Ferb are sitting at a table)

Dr Doofenschmirtz: Hello Sweetie, Ferb

Vanessa: Hi dad

Dr Doofenschmirtz: This is my friend Wolfgango Zarakaylla

Ferb: Zarakaylla? As in Zarkaylla enterprises

Wolfgango: Same one

Ferb: Well what coincidence, my stepbrother Phineas and his girlfriend Isabella who go to tri state state watched your brother Rodrigo speak.

Wolfgango: Phineas Flynn? Physics major? Girlfriend Isabella Garcia Shapiro?

Ferb: yeah, you know them?

Wolfango: no, but my brother told me Phineas and Isabella introduced themselves to him. Is it just you and your stepbrother in the family?

Ferb: No, there is Phineas' older sister Candace, she's a lawyer and my father Lawrence Fletcher is an antique dealer and my stepmother Linda the mother of Phineas and Candace Linda Flynn-Fletcher.

Wolfgango: Very Interesting. I can't help but notice your accent are you British?

Ferb: Yes

(That night in Wolfango's house, Wolfgango is telling Rodrigo about meeting Ferb)

Wolfgango: Could it be that Ferb's stepmom is Linda my ex and that her kids Phineas and Candace are my kids Phinniando and Candavelagra.

Rodrigo: Well I'll help you big bro, but I think you're getting your hopes up too high

Wolfgango: I know I found them, I can feel it, Rodrigo I want you to invite them over for lunch if Phineas ever decides to call you.

Rodrigo: Fine, I'll do that but I think that maybe you're getting your hopes up too high.

(The next day, Phineas and Isabella are making out in the park when Phineas interrupts)

Phineas: I was thinking about Rodrigo Zarkaylla, maybe I should call him up cause I kind of liked the guy.

(he takes out his phone and dials Rodrigo's number)

Rodrigo: Hello?

Phineas: Hey Mr Zarkaylla, it's Phineas Flynn.. you know from

Rodrigo (interrupting): Yes, I know who you are Phineas

Phineas: So how are you?

Rodrigo: Good, my brother Wolfgango met your stepbrother Ferb yesterday and he told me you have a sister named Candace.

Phineas: Yes, how do you meet..

Rodrigo (interrupting): Vanessa's dad is an old friend of my brother's and they all went out for Druselstenian food.

Phineas: I see

Rodrigo: Speaking of food, how about this Saturday you, Isabella and Candace have dinner with me and my brother at his house tomorrow night?

Phineas: sounds great

(that next evening, Phineas, Candace and Isabella are walking to Wolfgango's house)

Candace: I still don't understand why he wants to invite me if I have never even met the guy.

(Phineas knocks on the door)

Rodrigo(from inside): Come in, it's open make yourselves at home.

(they go inside, and Rodrigo is coming downstairs, while Candace has her back turned to Rodrigo to close the door and as she turns around and faces him Rodrigo look like he has seen a ghost)

Rodrigo (to Phineas): Your sister Candace?

Phineas (puzzled look): yeah.

(Rodrigo pulls in Phineas and Candace for a hug and begins to sob): My Little Phinniando and Candavelagra, it really is you two, my gosh how you've grown!

Isabella (confused): Candavelagra and Phinniando, really is? What are you talking about sir?

Rodrigo: Ok, let's start from the beginning, shall we? Phineas and Candace, you're real names are Phinniando and Candavelagra Zarkaylla, my brother Wolfgango is your dad, I am your paternal uncle!

(Phineas and Candace and Isabella are in shock as Wolfgango comes in sees Phineas and Candace and pulls them in for a hug and begins sobbing, Phineas, Isabella and Candace look at Wolfgango and he looks exactly like an older Phineas with Brown hair): My little Phinny and Candy, how I've waited for this moment for so long!

(Phineas and Candace begin to cry)

Phineas and Candace: Dad!

(Later they are having dinner)

Candace: so what are our paternal aunts like dad?

Wolfgango: Candavelagra and Geraldrinia, they work as the lawyers for Zarkaylla Enterprises, they used to want to bust us to mom when we were little whenever we were building something but the mellowed with age.

Candace: Wow, now I know were my desires for busting came from

Wolfgango: you did the same thing when your brother and stepbrother were young?

Candace, Phineas and Isabella: yep

Wolfgango: Like aunts, like niece

Wolfgango: So what became of your mother and Mr Fletcher?

Phineas: oh, they are ok they still live in our old house, though they owe me an explanation about you.

Candace: How about we all go there over spring break and bust mom?

(everyone nods in agreement)

(Spring Break.. In front of the Flynn-Fletcher house Phineas knocks on the door and Linda opens it)

Linda: Phineas, Candace its so good to see you (notices the serious looks on their faces).. Something wrong

Candace: Phineas and Candace, you mean Phinniando and Candavelagra right?

Linda (looks nervous): how did you? (sees Wolfgango and Rodrigo coming behind them and she faints)

(Inside the couch, Linda is lying on the couch and Phineas, Candace, Wolfgango and Rodrigo are all seated around).

Linda: Ok, its true Phineas and Candace your real names are Phinniando Tarkannano and Candavelagra Geraldrinia Zarkaylla, Wolfgango is your father, I met him shortly after college and we had Candavelagra but when I became pregnant with Phinniando, I felt that your father loved his job more than me, I met Lawrence and that's when I knew I didn't love your father anymore. I left him without telling and changed your names because he is very rich and he could have easily taken you two away from me and I could not bear that. I'm so sorry (she begins crying and Phineas and Candace surround her)

Phineas and Candace (hugging her): It's okay mom, we forgive you

(Wolfgango approaches her)

Wolfgango: I forgive you too Linda, but I wouldn't have taken your children away from you, you're their mother

(Linda stops crying and looks up)

Linda: you do? You wouldn't have?

Wolfgango: Yeah, and I'm sorry I wasn't a good boyfriend to you

Linda: I'm sorry for denying you the opportunity to watch your own children grow up

Wolfgango: friends?

Linda: Friends.

(She and Wolfgango hug as Mr Fletcher comes in and sees them all ).

Lawrence: What on earth is going here?

Linda: It's a long story honey

(Wolfgango gets up from his chair)

Wolfgango: Pleased to meet you Mr Fletcher, I am Wolfgango Zarkaylla

Lawrence: the Coronian entrepeneur? My word!

Wolfgango (shaking his hand): we'll be seeing each other pretty often Mr Fletcher

(Wolfgango and Rodrigo leave the house)

Phineas: Well, it's official me and Candace are really Phinniando Tarkkannao and Candavelagra Geraldrinia Zarkaylla and we found our dad.

THE END


End file.
